


【承花】《Good morrow》

by Flight_Symbol



Category: JOJO【腐】, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Symbol/pseuds/Flight_Symbol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DIO花前提的承花。<br/>病花注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【承花】《Good morrow》

《Good morrow》

大概每个人天生都会有毫无理由的异于表象的一面。  
认识花京院的人都知道他一贯的严谨和沉稳的作风，虽然偶尔会冒出一些惊世骇俗的点子，但本质上还是那个疏离有礼的人。  
或许这样的人都会很在意自身的形象，就类似于花京院近乎偏执地坚持使用敬语一样，克己复礼理应是这类人的必修课。  
于是，第一印象敲定，也就易使人先入为主地将一个人打上标签。  
唯有当事人知道，所有的一切都是无稽之谈。

·1·

——花京院典明是一个糟糕透顶的人。  
穿着日本学生制服的人站定在一扇华丽得让人觉得甚至有些许压抑的大门前，他外套的扣子直直地扣到最上边，熨烫得服帖的布料裹着精瘦的身体，透着一种疏离感。  
外面那轮艳阳依旧十年如一日地炙烤着沙漠，在尼罗河上洒下刺目的金色。然而在这种埃及居民们都裹得严严实实的，淌着汗，干活养家的时刻，这一整个属于DIO的大宅里却只有微弱的烛光聊以照明。厚重的窗帘就像死神的镰刀，一起一落就成了一条河，在贫瘠的土地上生生分出了左右两岸，隔断阴阳。  
花京院抬手敲了敲门。  
“进来。”  
里面传来了那个熟悉的传呼声。花京院在意识模糊之中还能依稀想起之前这个声音的主人悄无声息地接近自己，将唇凑到他的耳畔，就像人鱼用歌声蛊惑最优秀的水手那样，说道：“花京院，来做朋友吧。”  
然后他就沉沦其中了。没有丝毫抵抗。  
——然而，对方现在要做的事情显然已经超出了“朋友”的范畴。花京院踏进这扇门之前就对此心知肚明。  
但是，谁在乎呢？  
那个修长而匀称的身影毫不迟疑地走向那张透着莫名旖旎气息的大床，冲里面那人喊了一声，“DIO大人。”，肉芽在他的额发里若隐若现，蠕动着身躯，像一只不安分的幼虫。  
“来，花京院，”DIO猩红色的眼睛眯起一个惬意的弧度，他赤裸着上半身，薄被随意地搭在腿上，“过来。”  
花京院依言照做了。  
他在DIO的床上褪去了身上所有的衣物，双腿被分到极致，脖子上两个狰狞的指孔汩汩地吐着鲜血，而他宣誓效忠的人正在他双腿之间毫不留情地宣泄着欲望。  
“唔……哈、哈啊……”  
被炙热的性器进入，然后摁在床铺里，无处放置的双手只能紧紧地抓着床单，像颠簸在大海里的小舟一样。  
——纵然如此，花京院第一次和同性的交媾，却并没有给他留下什么特别的印象。  
甚至在之后股间淌着白浊，大腿内侧不自然地微微抽搐着走向浴室，将身上所有能清理的痕迹清理干净的时候，他的心绪都没有很大的波动。  
仿佛生来对此驾轻就熟。  
“大概，本来就是这样淫秽的人吧。”花京院将有些皱了的衣物一件一件地穿回去，从最下面一颗扣子，不急不缓地扣上来，直到身上所有痕迹都被掩盖住。他出门的时候朝镜子看了一眼，里面那个人正以冷冽的目光回望着他。  
DIO的担心是多余的，这种程度的事情，根本不需要肉芽加以控制。

 

花京院头上缠着细腻的纱布，一时想不起前一次接触这种东西是在什么时候、什么情况之下、和什么人。  
他仿佛上一秒钟还在埃及的某一处黑暗里面潜伏着，下一秒就看见一张极近距离的脸——没什么特别的表情，好像冒着生命危险的不是他本人一样，“别动哦，花京院。”  
“失败的话你的脑袋可就废掉了——是这样说的吧？”花京院仰望着门外的星空，自言自语道。他难以遏制地又伸手摸了摸头上的伤口。肉芽进入的地方愈合得很快，也不知道是出于什么原因。荷莉在即将入夜的时候给他换了一次纱布，现在还没有渗出太多血，有点痒，以及些微的疼痛。花京院翻了个身，将背后的薄绵被掖好，还在想白日里的事情。  
空条承太郎，是他有限的人生里，遇见过的活得最鲜明的人。鲜明得就算才认识了半天，却好像记忆就如薄布，刺啦一声被撕裂，硬生生塞进来了一个人影。  
和花京院典明完全不一样。  
花京院记得自己以前也曾那样棱角分明过，很小的时候。后来因为绿色法皇的原因，和所有人都保持着恰到好处的距离。慢慢地，变成了看上去善于交际的样子，也有见面能打声招呼的同学邻居。然而他犹有自知之明，自己究竟是以怎样的形象存活于世、出入别人生活的，他很清楚。就算有朝一日杳无音讯，也不会有谁发现，更没有人关心。毕竟每个人都有自己的生活，能匀出来给别人的很少，而那很少的一部分里，标注花京院典明的那一份，又尤为可怜。甚至没有。  
说白了，就算他糟蹋自己又怎么样呢？  
花京院翻了个身，冲着屋里漆黑的角落再次将眼合上。他有些许择床，在房间里面翻来覆去好几次，才就着皱巴巴的被子睡了过去。  
棉被带着象征螨虫死亡的阳光气息，意外好眠。

 

花京院的加入其实并不在计划之内——甚至这个计划都是二十分钟以前猛然诞生的雏形。  
“恕我冒昧，花京院。”乔瑟夫在外廊叫住了这个和自己并无关系的人，“你这样是否太过草率了？”  
花京院解着自己头上绷带的手没有停顿，似乎料到他会问类似的问题一样，“如果乔瑟夫先生指的是我家里边的事情的话，完全不用担心。至于学校那边——我连转学手续都还没办好呢。”他安慰似地笑了笑，乔瑟夫看在眼里，隐约觉得有些不舒服。  
说起来也是，花京院被DIO控制以后，他的家人是怎么处理这个情况的呢？花京院的资料昨天乔瑟夫已经从学校那边拿来看过，父母健未曾离异，无兄弟姐妹，家境良好。这种家庭里的独子，不该是现在这个模样。或许在美国说得过去，不过这边可是传统得不得了的日本……  
他按捺住内心的疑惑，没有多问，按照两人目前的关系，再说什么都有些不恰当。乔瑟夫只能点点头，“如果有帮得上忙的地方请尽管提出来。”  
“谢谢，我会的。”花京院摘下纱布，包括后面的松紧带都完好无损。他折了折，放到自己的制服包里，又将包放在自己住过的客房柜子上层，挨着一些其他杂物。  
“好了，走吧，乔瑟夫先生。”

 

·2·

“先生，买一个吧。”衣服上打了一排补丁却还是漏洞遍布的孩子缠了上来。  
花京院拎着一行人明天的干粮，看了一眼他手上的首饰，“抱歉，我并不需要这一类的……”  
“您可以买回去当纪念品，您是旅者吧？这是安卡，保平安的。买一个吧，先生。”对方操着夹杂着方言的英文，有些生硬地说。他手上托着的簸箕往上抬了抬，里面粗制滥造的一堆手镯项链一类的东西互相碰得叮当作响。  
花京院又拒绝了一次，然而对方好像听不明白一样，簸箕都戳到他的腰上了，“买一个吧，先生，买一个吧。”  
花京院实在无奈，他一个人出来采购，也不想惹麻烦，感受到周围隐晦的目光渐渐朝他身上聚集，花京院只得随便拿了个长相奇特的挂饰，抱着散财消灾的态度匆忙付了钱，提脚欲走。  
当他意识到这个举动有多错误的时候已经为时已晚。一群和刚才那个孩子打扮得如出一辙的当地孩子群从四面八方涌出来，“看看我的吧，先生。”、“我的更好，先生。”、“买一个这个吧先生！”  
他们就像一百万只麻雀一样，叽叽喳喳地围住这个外地旅客，相互推搡着，每句话末了加一个“先生”，发音很地道，不知情的人几乎会认为这是当地特有的语言现象。  
花京院不胜其烦，他将手里那个古怪的符号塞到兜里，“我不需要了！”，然而那群孩子只自顾自说着，推得他身形都有些不稳，还有几个抓着纪念品就想往他手里塞，吓得花京院差点将干粮丢掉。  
他还从没见过这阵仗，窄窄的一条道被这群孩子围得水泄不通。而周围一群当地居民则是好整以暇地或站或坐，一副看热闹不嫌事大的模样。  
花京院脑内已经开始思考之后回去怎么解释自己没能按时到达会比较好了。他有点后悔之前一时心软，如果推开那个孩子就走，也不会有这么多麻烦。  
“滚开。”一只手从背后伸过来，捏着花京院的手臂将他拽了个踉跄。  
“承太郎？”花京院刚想反抗，却在看见对方面孔的那一瞬间又放弃了动作。  
一脸不耐烦的人粗暴地将他从孩子堆里拉出来。过程之中难免撞倒几个，花京院觉得有些过意不去。说到底，他自己没有敢动手，也是基于这个原因——毕竟还都是孩子。  
承太郎才懒得管这么多。他那骇人的身形和一副看上去就不好相与的打扮让大部分孩子有所忌惮，他们沉默着没有再涌过来，跌坐在地的也拍拍屁股，捡起自己的东西藏进人堆里。少数几个胆子大一点的被承太郎眼神一扫，也不由得止了步。  
“真难搞。”承太郎正了正帽檐，拉着他从边上一个小巷岔到正路上去。花京院亦步亦趋地跟在后面，舒了口气，“谢谢——不过，承太郎你怎么会在这里？”  
“出来抽根烟。”承太郎没有多说，松开他的小臂，仿佛为了印证自己的话一样，从兜里掏出香烟和火机。  
花京院摸了摸自己袖子上残存的一圈过于炙热的温度，也没有问为什么抽根烟会抽到和宾馆隔了几条街的地方来，还正巧遇见自己。  
“回去吧。”他这样说道。

 

承太郎这个人有着一种奇异的魅力。  
“你不懂啦，花京院。”波鲁那雷夫夸张地吸了一口当地的饮料，冲他示意不远处被几个女孩子包围的身影，“那种类型……就像是开挂一样。”  
花京院附和着笑了两声，“确实如此。”  
波鲁那雷夫一听他这么说，立刻就开始声情并茂地控诉起承太郎之前一系列对女孩子恶言相加的非人行径，阿布德尔和乔瑟夫时不时善意地嘲笑他几句，之后又对承太郎糟糕的脾气表示理解。  
一行人坐在餐厅里等菜上桌，这算是一天里面最和谐的时刻了。  
——当然，对于某些人来说可能并不是。  
边上烦躁的承太郎终于忍无可忍地从几位女士边上绕过来，拍了拍袖子，好像是嫌弃上面的香水气息那样。他随手端起一杯最近的饮料仰头一饮而尽，“真难喝。”  
“你可能是不习惯蔬菜汁的味道，”花京院在旁边道，“顺便说，那杯是我的。”  
承太郎坐到他邻座唯一一个空位上，倒了杯白水涮牙，“我的给你。”  
“根本不是这个问题吧。”花京院接过那杯满满当当的酱绿色液体，无奈道。他看了眼边上空杯杯沿那个重叠的湿润痕迹，颜色分明的液体踟蹰在那里，像极力勾勒着某个唇形。  
——关于承太郎，他并非不懂，或者说，他再懂不过。  
不懂的是承太郎本人。

 

·3·

 

“好过分，乔瑟夫先生是作弊了吧？”波鲁那雷夫伸头看了一眼旁边那人的纸条，又看了一眼自己手里的，“五次里面有三次都是你抽到单人间，说是运气也太可怕了一点！”  
“阿布德尔是什么……”花京院亮了手里的纸条。  
“我是401，你307的话是和承太郎一起住。”  
承太郎在旁边和荷莉打着电话，闻言回头朝这边看了一眼。花京院下意识假装去接门钥匙，避开了他的视线，然而好半天过去了，才想起自己完全没有理由这样做——起码看起来没有理由。  
被强者吸引大概是某种通病。相比起当时受DIO蛊惑，臣服于他的时候那种混着自我厌恶的崇敬，对承太郎的感情显然要更加复杂一些。就好像远远看见海中央有一片漩涡，非得找船划过去，丢掉所有船上的物品，任由自己深陷其中。

 

两人进房间以后聊了聊荷莉的近况——毫无意外地随着时间的推移又恶化了一些，花京院识趣没有多谈，而是扯到了不相干的地方。  
双人床，灯一拉就睡了。  
沙漠的夜晚很冷，窗户开一点缝，裹着粗糙颗粒的风就使劲往里挤，发出幽怨的声音。和鬼哭岩的原理如出一辙。花京院还没钻进被窝就被风灌了一口进后领里面，他起来合上小窗，回头一看承太郎已经先躺下了。  
“你这样要感冒的。”花京院说着，伸手掖了掖他敞开的被角。承太郎突然睁开眼睛，两人猝不及防对视了一下。  
花京院自然地收回手，却还没想好这种情况应该说点什么——这个举动正常吗？他自己其实并不清楚。好在他没能对此思考太久，清脆的敲门声响起。  
“我去开门。”花京院走得有点急促，他甚至没有问来人是谁就先拧开了把手。  
出乎意料的，门外站着两个穿纱衣的女子。  
“先生，您买花吗？”其中一个用一口不太流利的英语这样说道。  
买花——花京院看了一眼她们空空如也的手。寒冷的夜晚，衣不蔽体，显然不是真的要“卖花”。  
“不用。”承太郎不知道什么时候已经走到了门口，他手从花京院脸侧伸过去，直接将门合上。  
花京院觉得气氛有点莫名的尴尬，他重新回到床上，来回翻了两个身，一点困意都没有。月光从窗户照进来，这次承太郎自己掖好了被角。宽阔的后背对着花京院，凌乱的黑色短发蹭在枕头上，和苍白的床单形成鲜明的对比。  
花京院强迫自己合上眼，然而脑子里还是清晰地显现出对方的轮廓。不受制于当下的视野，这种妄想反而更加肆无忌惮。那个人的肌理纹路，温暖修长的手指，没有赘肉的身体，浓密的睫毛，挺拔的鼻梁，薄唇。鲜明的喉结和锁骨，背后的星形胎记，仿佛要长出翅膀来的琵琶骨，雕刻而成的背沟，窄腰。  
花京院抿了抿唇，他能感受到自己身体上某个部位正蠢蠢欲动，一股微微的酥麻劲掠过和床单紧贴的身体，他知道自己不能再想下去了。  
“啧。”承太郎忽然翻身而起，揉了揉他白天很少露出来的额发。  
花京院心下一惊，有点心虚道，“怎么啦？”  
“……”承太郎回头看了他一眼，“你听不见吗？”  
“什……”花京院刚开口，就明白了过来。楼上传来吱嘎作响的声音，本来质量就不好的床发出不堪重负的哀嚎，女人愉悦的叫喊声从天花板上漏下来，“好棒……啊……啊啊……好粗……”  
花京院被他一说才发现这个声音大得简直好像在看现场一样，而自己刚才根本没有注意——好在承太郎也没有要追问的意思，他皱着眉掀开被子，光脚踩上地板，“我用一下浴室。”  
他内裤明显鼓起来了一团，花京院当然知道那是什么。  
“打电话去总台。”承太郎路过他的时候留下这么一句话。  
花京院起身抓住他的手，承太郎脚步一顿，“？”  
“你如果不介意的话，我也可以……我的意思是，这样比用手要……”  
“……”承太郎侧过身，“你知道自己在说什么？”  
花京院闻言反而笑了，“我当然知道，承太郎。”

 

“真是疯了。”承太郎看着对方褪去睡衣睡裤，一丝不挂地跨坐在自己身上，硬挺抵着自己结实的小腹，在上面留下一串湿润的痕迹。  
花京院浑身漾着淡红色，沉着腰，绿色法皇一根莹绿色的触手从床上伸出去，抽开床头那个透着一点朽木味的抽屉，从里面勾出一个塑料瓶，拧开盖子的时候还透出一点植物的气息。  
“承太郎……”花京院沉下腰，两人胸膛相贴，如出一辙的体温。他眼睛眯着，缓缓地凑过去。承太郎皱着眉看了他两秒钟，忽然像妥协了一样，翻身将他压在身下，同时含上他的唇。  
他的吻出乎意料的，没有平时他那种狂躁感。反而是像真正的恋人那样，两人柔软的舌尖相互挑逗，心跳加快，呼吸交织。花京院呻吟一声，拿大腿夹住他的腰，手也流连在背后，顺着拉伸开的背肌，缓缓摸索着。  
承太郎将手探到他后穴，却突然触碰到了滑腻腻的绿色法皇。莹绿色的触手带着植物的味道在肉穴里蠕动着，慢慢地将它撑开。  
花京院将替身收了回来，几乎同时，承太郎就送了两根手指进去。肠道下意识收紧，花京院立时就感受到了他的指节蹭在自己的内壁上，微微曲起，在里面摸着什么。  
“啊……”花京院绷紧了腿部的线条，“你、别摸那……”  
承太郎将手指抽出来，握住自己从刚才开始就被刺激得硬得流水的性器，拿润滑液抹了一圈，道，“我进去了。”  
“好……”花京院话音刚落，就感受到一根粗硬的东西挤开自己后穴的褶皱，而它的主人正两手握在自己的腿根，眯着眼睛，强迫他吞下自己青筋暴起的茎身。  
花京院仰头看了他一眼，翡翠色的眼睛里载着月光，倒影里却是自己一脸潮红的模样。  
原来和自己喜欢的人做爱是这样的感觉。  
“放松点，进不去了。”承太郎的手顺着他大腿根部往上，摸到他的阴囊，粗糙的手指从囊袋中间掠过，花京院浑身一颤，含糊至极地哼了一声，随后被握住了挺翘的阴茎。  
他呼吸几次，尽量让自己不要将对方咬得太紧。  
“进来，承太郎，直接进来。”  
承太郎套弄着他的性器，“忍着点。”  
“没问……啊！”他紧紧抓着床单，身上冒起了薄汗。承太郎低头安抚似地吻住他，两人就着结合的姿势一个翻滚，花京院猝不及防将他整根含到了底，前列腺被摩擦过留下撩人的快感。他下意识支起身子，哪想承太郎刚刚抽离，就一个挺身又送了回来。  
“哈啊……”花京院赤裸着身体，双腿张开，中间吞吐着自己的欲望——这幅情形让承太郎有些血脉偾张，他觉得自己浑身的血液都像燃烧起来了那样。花京院的身体意外的敏感，他坐在承太郎身上，被顶得要扶着对方的小腹才能稳住身形，“承、承太郎……嗯……”  
平时能说会道彬彬有礼的人此时只能被动地承受凶狠的撞击，然后由嘴里吐出色情腻人的呻吟。两人似乎选择性地遗忘了宾馆隔音效果几乎等于零的现状，两具赤裸的身体在单人床上纠缠、翻滚。  
木床被摇得吱嘎作响，楼上还有没有动静两人都已经无暇顾及了，承太郎满眼都是对方难耐地仰起来的脖子，常年裹在立领里边的白皙肌肤此时暴露无遗，微微凸起的喉结在自己的注视之下轻轻滑动。花京院发出低低的笑声。  
“JOJO……”  
最后在他的阴茎颤抖着释放在对方体内的时候，他也如愿咬上了那个人性感的脖颈。  
带着一点汗液的咸味，和对方身上特有的味道。  
他们在异国的夜里交换了隐秘的吻痕。

TBC.

下集预告：

·4·

“花京院，那个男人是谁？”  
“——什么？”  
“我问以前碰过你的男人是谁。”


End file.
